Sweet Dreams Cerberus (Snarry)
by bipolarpanic
Summary: Harry is back for his last year pf Hogwarts after the war. No longer wanting to be an auror, Harry struggles with finding a career path, as well as with recent dreams starring the various males in his life. Snarry M/M M for later chapters. Don't like don't flame (fiendfyre kills people)
1. Chapter 1

Harry yawned as he picked at the slice of ham on his breakfast plate. It was a month since school started and the war ended. He and many other students went back for a year of relearning their last (which couldn't really be deemed learning).

Of course Harry had job offers from the ministry to work as an auror, but the job of hunting down dark witches and wizards was no longer as appealing as it seemed before. Harry wasn't entirely sure what to do with his future and it was this precise reason he came back.

Harry had also broken up with Ginny before the war and they had yet to talk about their on-again-off-again relationship. Harry was trying to think of a way to let her down gently. Sure he didn't want to fight anymore, but his thirst for adventure was still as strong as ever, being tied to Ginny would hinder is ability to make his own choices.

That and Harry had been having dreams again. Not Voldemort-induced fever dreams, but actual dreams; much to Harry's surprise and slight discomfort, they starred a variety of males and himself in compromising situations that often lead to cold showers or privacy charms. The strangest one by far had been of him and Blaise Zambini in the quidditch locker rooms.

Ron and Hermione were going out now, Harry was sure they would be married in a year or so judging by how well they seemed to be going. Of course this sometimes left Harry as a bit of a third wheel, but he was hopping it was all part and parcel of the honeymoon phase and that it wouldn't last too long.

Because of his third wheel blues, Harry had taken to hanging out with Luna a lot more. Something about the strange girl comforted him; there was no need to be worried about anything he might feel or say when he was with her. He had also come across to a truce with one Draco Malfoy. Albeit at first it was shaky and they couldn't say more than a few words to each other, but now they could hold at least a small civil conversation about things like the weather or their latest potions assignment.

Slughorn continued to teach potions at Hogwarts, still obsessed with his 'collecting'; now that he was able to say he had taught _the _Harry Potter his attentions were focused more on a Ravenclaw first year who was apparently showing great promise in his potions classroom.

Snape was also back teaching DADA. Even though everyone was sure he had died from Nagini's attack, they were shocked to find his heart beating at a barely noticeable level. With the help of the anti-venom that he himself had produced in Harry's fifth year for Arthur Weasley, as well as Madame Pomfrey's skilled hands, he was nursed slowly back to health.

Harry had yet to confront Snape about the memories he had seen. He hadn't had the time to so much as see the man. It was the one thing on his long to do list that he held in utmost importance. But Harry was not taking DADA this year as he had already had it mastered in spades and therefore rarely found himself within reach of his once hated professor.

Another thing on his to-do list was working on his animagus training with professor McGonagall. The stern woman he knew before the war had softened considerably in her new post as head mistress. No longer in direct contact with teaching the students, her stress level had appeared to go down quite a bit. She had approached Harry with the idea of finding his animagus form as an extra ability to have for becoming an auror. When Harry informed her of his future career changes, she offered to help him anyway. Harry supposed it would help feel closer to Sirius and his father in some way, and accepted gladly.

As harry continued to poke and prod at his ham Luna skipped up to him from the Ravenclaw table to sit down beside him. A curious pair of bumblebee earrings buzzed near her eyes like actual bugs. "Hello Harry, the wackspurts seem to be swarming you today. Are you feeling ill?"

Harry looked up at the blonde's inquisitive eyes and chuckled a little, "I'm okay Luna really, just thinking too much I suppose."

"Why that's not very good at all is it? I prefer not to think to hard about things. It upsets the nargles you know." Luna dreamily stared off into the area around Harry's head.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry shook his head slightly.

"So Harry, I was wondering what you were doing this afternoon. If you're free I believe Hagrid has a new litter of three-headed dogs. They're quite charming if not a little bit nippy." Luna smiled.

Harry was trying to figure out where the hell Hagird had found another dog to breed with fluffy but nodded his at Luna's suggestion. He hadn't visited Hagrid at his hut in a couple of weeks and he had a free period after lunch anyway. "Sure Luna sounds great."

"Alright, I'll meet you by the stone ring then?" Harry nodded. He remembered briefly when Hermione had punched Draco's face by the large rocks and chuckled fondly.

Luna nodded and left the table. Harry smiled and finished his breakfast, looking forward to seeing Hagrid and his nippy litter of three-headed dogs.


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: If you think i own the characters of harry potter then you are daft. This is my silly fangirl indulgences so shhh.

Harry smiled as he saw Luna skipping across the path with Neville trailing behind her at a hurried pace, trying to keep up.

"Hey mate, you coming too?" Harry clapped Neville on the back as soon as they reached him.

Before Neville had a chance to even open his mouth Luna spoke up for him, "Neville has been having troubles with farlly-wappers lately so I suggested a trip outside to clear his mind." Luna smiled oblivious to the fact that neither Harry nor Neville were sure what a farlly-wapper was.

"Yeah, that." Neville grinned sheepishly. He had matured a lot of the past few years and certainly wasn't the awkward little boy from first year, but he still had his shy moments. That would probably never change about him.

"Okay. Should we head down then?" Harry grinned. All though he had a lot to think about lately it was hard not to smile around Luna and Neville.

"Yeah, let's get going." Neville nodded his head and Luna spun in a gentle circle, her ravenclaw skirt billowing around her small waist.

The three headed down the well worn foot path that lead from the stone ring to the foot of Hagrid's hut. The dirt path had been stamped smooth from years of Hagrid's feet trudging the same road. Harry wondered in the back of his mind how long it took the half-giant to kill the grass that once grew there.

As they got closer to the familiar hut, Harry's stomach did a little jump of anticipation. He loved visiting Hagrid and he had so many fond (and some not so fond) memories of the quaint little hut. Hagrid must have seen them approaching because they were not but two feet from the door when it swung open and Hagrid swooped the three into a large hug all at once.

"Harry! Luna! Neville! So good to see ya! It's been far too long the lot of you! I was thinking you kids were outgrownin' this old groundskeeper." Hagrid smiled widely as he set them down.

"We'd never outgrow you Hagrid. You're one of our best friends!" Harry smiled up at the towering man. Luna and Neville nodded the affirmative and Hagrid smiled wider.

"Well come in! Luna said you might be coming to see the pups. They're just playing by the fireplace right now. It's not lit thank heavens otherwise there would be soot and coals everywhere," Hagrid led them into the hut where four three-headed dogs were nipping each other's tails and various ears. There were so many heads that Harry wasn't sure which heads belonged to which body.

They were black like Fluffy was but they had distinct white speckling on their fur, "Hagrid why do they have white splotches on them?" Harry thought for sure they would be identical to the beastly Fluffy who still resided on the third floor.

"Cross-breedin' Harry. The mum was white." Hagrid said gently.

Harry nodded his head as the pups began to take notice of the new comers. One of the pups looked over excitedly at Harry. Or at least one of its heads did. Harry seemed to take notice that all heads worked separately as if part of another animal entirely. The one that had looked over promptly bit the ears of the head beside it. The middle head yelped and looked over to wear the first head had been looking. Harry noted the pain in the ear seemed only to register in the brain of the middle head. The middle head, by then intrigued by Harry as well bit the head to its left. Once all three heads were focused on the same thing, the legs began to move as the pup bounded over to Harry and began to jump up on his leg, the three separate heads attempting to nip at his fingertips.

Harry laughed and sat down to pet the pup. He started by scratching the middle head first, but then the left one whimpered. So he went to pet the left head, but then the right head whimpered. Harry laughed as he reached out to scratch their shared back and the three heads snorted in delight.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Luna talking to one of the pups about something or other as though the dog fully understood the nature of what she was saying. Neville on the other hand was attempting to get the other two pups to stop humping his school bag that he had placed on the floor.

"It's like having three dogs in one. They must be an absolute handful!" Harry looked up at Hagrid with a grin as the pup he was petting started to doze off in his lap.

"Oh they're a handful alright. Good thing they won't get much bigger than a common horse. Thank heavens the mum was a smaller breed than fluffy. Don't think I could handle another four of him." Hagrid huffed a little as he picked up the pups that were furiously humping Neville's bag and moved them to the side before sitting down in his half-giant sized chair. Neville sighed gratefully and placed his bag on the table and out of doggy distance.

"Did I really just hear _the _Hagrid say he couldn't handle a magical creature?" Harry laughed.

"Well I'm not as young as I used to be Harry. Besides, these pups are only with me for another few weeks then they're off to Durmstrang. Cerberus pups have to drink milk for the first eight weeks like any pup, but Cerberus females abandon their pups after birth so only professionals can handle them the first eight weeks till they can be feed solid food. Right now the little ones gotta be hand feed. It's trickier than you'd think for such cute little things. But they get a little aggressive when they're hungry." Hagrid turned up the edge of his pant leg to reveal a large bruise running up his calf.

Harry winced, "Wow. That must have hurt. So why are they going to Durmstrang?"

"Well only three of them are. Karkaroff was going to have them as extra protection on the edge of the grounds. Not that there's much need, but the war has made us all a bit fearful hasn't it?" Hagrid frowned sadly.

Harry nodded. He understood what it was like to be afraid even after all immediate danger was gone. "Which one is staying then?"

"The one in your lap there. It's the least aggressive. But it's not staying, It's being sold in the stockyards at the wizards market," Hagrid sounded a little upset about it and Harry was reminded of Norbert and Buckbeak who had also been taken from his old friend.

It was a split second decision but Harry was sure he wouldn't regret it too much, "How much?"

"How much what, Harry?" Luna asked as she chimed into the conversation.

"How much for the pup? I'll pay full asking price. Plus I'll need to board it as I can't possibly keep it in the dorms; so I'll pay for that as well if you'd be willing to board it Hagrid." Harry smiled as a grin spread across Hagrid's face.

"I'm so glad you like her that much Harry! But I wouldn't want you doing this just because of me." Hagrid smiled.

"I'm not. Actually, okay I am just a little. But she's awfully sweet and I would hate not to know where she goes almost as much as you seem to care about her leaving. I know you Hagrid."

Hagrid chuckled lowly, "Well if you're set on buying her we were gonna start her at 500 galleons."

"500 galleons! Surely you can't have that much money Harry!" Neville had been listening to the exchange as well, only giving his two cents now.

"Actually with everything that Sirius and my Parents left me I have more than enough to buy her and a manor if I wished." Harry smiled at Neville's face of astonishment.

"I think it's a lovely idea Harry. What will you name her?" Luna smiled wistfully at Harry as she crawled to sit beside him and the pup on his lap. The other pups had lost interest in the guests and had gone back to playing amongst themselves in a pile of heads.

Harry thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything, " I think I'd like to get to know them better before I name them."

"Them Harry?" Hagrid questioned.

Harry nodded slightly, "They seem to have separate minds and personalities, I guess I just said them."

"I suppose. I never thought of it like that. Maybe you should be doing research for magical creatures Harry. You've always been good with em." Hagrid smiled.

Harry felt as if right that very second everything seemed to click into place. Why had he never thought of magical creatures before? As a researcher he could travel the world documenting them as well as updating that book that Hermione always complained was 'unfair to the magical races'.

"Actually Hagrid," Harry looked up at him with a blindingly bright smile, "I think that's a perfect idea."

Hagrid beamed down at him from his seat, "Harry! I can't tell ya how happy that makes me! I—"

Hagrid was cut off by a knock on the door. "Now who could that be? COME IN!" Hagrid bellowed out.

The door creaked open and Harry's breathe caught in his throat as Snape walked through the door of Hagrid's hut.

A/N: Any name Ideas? Boy or girl! Leave suggestion in my inbox or in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Snape seemed not to have noticed the presence of Harry and his friends when Hagrid clapped his hands and stood up to greet him. Whether or not that had to do with Hagrid's large frame blocking him from view, Harry was unsure. "Severus! What can I do for ya today?"

Snape brushed off a bit of dirt from his robes as he stepped through the door of Hagrid's hut, "Sorry to disturb you Hagrid but one of the fourth year Gryffindors thought it would be amusing to set an entire pack of jackelopes wild in my study. I'd take care of it myself but I don't want to hurt them by accident if I were to vanish them away. Would you be so kind as to assist me?"

Hagrid laughed, "Jackelopes huh? Wonder where they even found Jackelopes this time of the year! I'd be interested in findin' out myself. Never had a jackelope before but I hear they're awfully cute."

Snape sneered a little; apparently he didn't think so, "Indeed. But they're making a mess of my potions stock and I would prefer them outside where they belong rather than in my study."

"Of course Severus, just give me a moment to get some steaks from the cooling cabinet. Little beasts will be needing an incentive." Hagrid walked towards the back of his hut and out of sight. "Make yourself at home Severus!" He called out.

Severus walked further into the hut and Harry's stomach performed an acrobatic feat as Luna spoke abruptly, "Hello Professor. How has your day been?"

If Snape was surprised by the three students and the mess of three headed-dogs sitting in front of Hagrid's fireplace he didn't show it, "It's been interesting to say the least Miss Lovegood. Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter; I trust you're doing well."

Neville stammered a bit, his fear of Snape still held fast even after the truth of his allegiance was revealed, "F-Fine professor."

Harry nodded. He didn't know what to say now that he had the man in his company. He had rehearsed the speech so many times in his head but now that Neville and Luna were in the room it seemed redundant to spill out an entire 7 years of apologies and feelings.

Harry looked down at the pup still sleeping in his lap. He thought it would be safer to look down and busy his mind than to stare at the confusing man that had now taken to sitting down in front of him in the over-sized coach. Harry could practically feel the warmth of Snape's body heat; he was so close to his leg. Harry couldn't understand for the life of him why he couldn't even look the man in the eyes anymore. When they hated each other he could glare right into his black eyes with an emotion that could only be described as burning anger. Now that they were civil (or at least Harry thought they must be because of what he saw in the pensive) he couldn't even look at the man's shoes without a dozen butterflies flapping about in his abdomen.

"Mr. Potter? Are going to answer me, or day-dream all day like your father?" Harry winced as Snape's biting voice broke the silence of the room. He always hated it when Snape compared him to his father but he couldn't bring himself to say anything about it like he normally would have a year ago.

Harry looked up from the pup and to Snape's cold glare, "I'm fine. Professor."

"Good," Snape looked away from him and to the back of the hut where Hagrid was emerging with a steak and a large bag.

"Alright Severus, we can get goin' now. Luna, Neville; you can go whenever you want, the dogs should be fine. Harry, I was thinking if you wanted…. You could ya know…. Since you're interested in magical creatures maybe you'd like to help me with clearing out Severus's study?" Hagrid looked at Harry expectantly. Harry sighed knowing that he couldn't refuse the giant teddy-bear of a man.

"Sure Hagrid. Sounds excellent," Harry smiled and carefully deposited the pup from his lap and onto the carpet by its dozing siblings. They must have been tired from the excitement earlier.

In truth Harry really was interested in seeing the Jackelopes; it was the being in the same room as Severus that had him feeling slightly uneasy. If had been the two of him without Hagrid then he could at least say something to him.

"Right, let's get going then," Hagrid opened the door to the hut and gestured for Snape and Harry to step out.

As they walked up to the castle in silence Harry was stumbling over thoughts in his head. Should he stay after the Jackelopes were gone to talk to Snape or would he be busy? Should he try and find him after dinner one night? What should he do? Now that he had been face-to-face with him his entire mind was in a frenzy about that bloody to-do list.

He had to talk to Snape. He had to go shopping with Hermione to get Halloween costumes. He had to find out what the hell was going on with his sexuality. He had a potion due to Slughorn in a week. He had a quidditch game in two days. He had promised to help George move into his new flat that weekend. Lastly, he had a bloody chess game with Malfoy on the following Monday. Harry never should have thought that the end of the war would bring him even a sliver of peace.

When they reached the Jackelope-infested study, Harry was even more unhinged then he had been earlier. Of course as soon as the door was opened to reveal at least two dozen horned-rabbits Harry suddenly came back to the present.

"Merlin Severus, they really did some damage there," Hagrid speculated. And boy was it the truth. Potion bottles were broken, books were scattered and torn, herbs and various potted plants for potions were destroyed, and an expensive looking vase had been shattered. Harry noticed one of the jackelopes' fur had been turned from its normal snowy white to bright neon pink. Harry assumed it had been getting into a potion.

"Yes, now please get them out of here," Snape said in an aggravated tone.

Hagrid nodded, "Here Harry, you hold the bag open and I'll shoo them in."

"How exactly?" Harry smiled. If Hagrid was just going to stuff them all in a bag where they're antlers were going to stab each other, Snape might as well have vanished them.

"With the steak of course! No jackelope can resist a nice steak!" Hagrid grinned and begin attempting to lure the jackelopes into the bag that Harry held open with an amused grin.

After an hour of failed jackelope ranching Harry had to stop the madness, " Hagrid. I don't think this will work. Couldn't we just levitate them out of the room and then heard them to the woods? Jackelope farmers use griffins to herd their packs. Maybe we can glamour one of the pups to look like a griffin?"

Snape and Hagrid looked up at Harry with awe and slightly impressed eyes; Snape had by then taken to shooing jackelopes as well and looked rather comical bent on his hands and knees near the little bunnies.

"That just might work Harry, good idea! You two hold tight while I go get Spot. He's the best at listening to orders," Before Harry had a chance to protest he was left alone with Snape and two dozen jackelopes.


End file.
